


You're a Good Liar

by marvelmedigeekfics



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23504683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelmedigeekfics/pseuds/marvelmedigeekfics
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Kudos: 75





	You're a Good Liar

“9-1-1, what’s your emergency?”

“There was a wreck! Somebody drifted into my lane. Oh my god. I’m going to be late to work.”

“Don’t worry about that, just relax. What’s your location, ma’am?”

“I’m on the freeway. I think I’m almost to exit 457. Please hurry!!! I don’t want to get fired.”

—

Of course, the one day Buck is not driving a giant ladder truck, he has somewhere to be. The ER, in this case. He would’ve tried to help, but he knew he would be no help. Appendicitis and trying to help people is not really a good option. Even if it was a good combination, he’s kind of stuck. Sirens approach a few minutes later and Buck finally has a grip on what’s going on. Someone jackknifed across 3 lanes, sending two separate cars skidding into other cars. Domino effect. And of course, Buck was stuck in the middle of it. From his windshield he can see the unmistakable 118 emblazed on the truck nearest to him. Damn, why’d it have to be them?

“No spinal injury. No penetrating trauma. I’m just stuck.” Buck says once his team makes their way to him.

“I’m just gonna-Buck?” Hen says in surprise.

“The one and only.” He smirks.

“Yeah c-collar is still protocol, Buckaroo.” Chim butts in.

“Can you feel your legs?” Hen ignores Chim.

“Yes, both of them, including the one I crushed.”

“No c-collar then.” Hen tells Chim.

“Any pain, anywhere?” Eddie asks.

“Nope.” Buck says, gritting his teeth.

“We’re going out the back, then.” Bobby says.

Buck crawls through the back seat passenger’s side, only to find the pain growing exponentially. Tears form in his eyes. “What’s wrong?” Eddie’s voice turns to concern.

“I’m fine.”

“Don’t think I am dropping this.” Eddie hisses.

“How are we supposed to get out of here?” Buck asks, watching Bobby carefully.

“Climbing.” He replies, stepping on the hood of a nearby car.

To prove Eddie wrong, Buck is the next to vault over the car. That was not a good idea, as Buck has to bite his tongue until he can taste blood, to keep from screaming. But he keeps going, determined not to let the team worry about him. Again. It isn’t until they make it to the ambulance and Eddie pesters him for an exam, that Buck finally relents.

“Can you not, Eddie? If I admit this to you can you not tell the team?”

“No secrets, Buck.”

“Fine.”

“I’m pretty sure I have appendicitis.”

“How sure?” Eddie says, swiftly pressing two fingers to McBurney’s point. “That sure.” He continues as Buck cries in pain.

“You’re a good liar, you really had me fooled that you were fine.” Hen says.

“I’m definitely dying. Hen’s trying to make me feel better.” Buck deadpans. “Take me to the ER, please.”

“Shush.” Hen says inserting the line to his arm and switching the line to wide open.

—

Buck adjusts his eyes to the fluorescents of the hospital room, and once he does he sees Eddie looking exhausted.

“Jeez, man, you look worse than I do.” Buck says.

“Shut up. How are you feeling?”

“Numb. What are you doing here?”

“I’m your emergency contact. Why wouldn’t I be here?”

“Aren’t you still on the clock?”

“Bobby cleared it for me to be here when you woke up. Of course I’m here.”

“Yeah.” Buck eyes get the forlorn quality they do when he is sad.

“What’s wrong?”

“I was hoping you wouldn’t know you were my emergency contact for a long time.”

“Is that supposed to mean you were hoping not to get hurt?”

“I wish I didn’t need an emergency contact. But seeing how I always seem to get hurt or sick-”

“This is definitely deeper than it seems, so why don’t you just spell it out?”

“I’m tired of being a burden. I’ve been here in this hospital every year since I started. For months I couldn’t do anything alone. I’m just tired of it.”

“First of all, you’re not a burden. You save people, Buck.”

“Do you remember how much I went through to be able to do that again? I dragged the station through the mud. And you guys forgave me.”

“Duh, we’re family, Buck. Forgiveness is essential. If I didn’t forgive you for all the stuff, we wouldn't have been friends. Ever. Do you remember my first week?”

“How could i forget? My first bomb.” Buck sighs dreamily.

“Should I be concerned about this bomb related happiness? Anyway, you said I could have your back. And I have it. Now and forever.”

“Thanks man.”

“Also, I wanna know why Maddie isn’t your emergency contact. Legally, I can’t know anything.”

“Then why’d they let you in here?”

“I told them I was your husband.”

If Buck had taken a sip of water, he definitely would’ve choked on it.

“You’re a damn good liar.” Buck says, after regaining his composure.

“Who, me?” Eddie says, and then, “By the way, why am I you emergency Contact, and not Maddie?”

“Maddie goes a little...crazy when I’m in the hospital. Speaking of, please don’t call her. I don’t want her to cancel her date with Chim tonight.”

Eddie turns around to see someone headed through the hallway. “Too late.”


End file.
